


Nights Like This

by CherryKind



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knight, Love, Medieval, Queen - Freeform, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKind/pseuds/CherryKind
Summary: She would be the only one he wouldn't deny and she was the one who never gave him a second glance. And now her hands were peeling away his covers, revealing his indecency underneath.





	Nights Like This

Nights like this were ones that Jesse hated.

Doveport was always fairly quiet as it was a small town secluded in the woods. Even during the bustle when the sun was at its highest, it was still a quiet little village. Unfortunately, it meant for some very silent nights, those of which were highly unpleasant when you had been laying in bed forever and were unable to fall asleep.

It didn't happen often; he usually forced himself to drift off no matter what his subconscious had decided to torment him with at that time, but tonight was just especially unbearable.

Perhaps it was the newly fitted close quarters. After all, he hadn't shared a space this small with others since his time at the academy. God help Lily, she really hadn't put a lot of planning into the size of these ‘bedrooms’. Not that he would ever complain, but Henry’s snoring was deafening and the half walls separating their rooms did nothing to muffle it.

His legs felt stiff and restless, his arms aching because of his constant shifting weight and turning, and all in all, he was just about ready to get up, get dressed, and head out for an early patrol. He knew it would wield nothing as their midnight patrol had only finished meer hours ago, but anything was better than laying on a lumpy palette and going deaf to the sound of your neighbor actually resting.

He was contemplating shaking off the weary fog clouding his mind and slipping out of bed when he heard a noise that broke the monotony of Henry and the outside silence. A creak; the protest of wood bending under movement.

Terror gripping his heart, he sat up, blurry eyesight in the dark landing on the figure that had cracked his door and stood in the threshold almost like a statue.

There was a moment that felt far longer than it actually was in which he only stared in fear before he opened his mouth to shout. That moment was all that it took for the figure to lurch forward and clasp a small hand over his mouth, effectively silencing any sound he would have made.

“Shh!” An aggressive, feminine shush came from the person just as a sweet scent wafted to his nose. Lavender and wildflowers; it was painfully familiar. Where fear had laid now bore confusion.

“Lily-” Jesse wheezed softly from behind her hand, “What are you doing?” Immediately, his mind sprang to the far worse reasons he could come up with for her sudden presence, but all warranted loudness; something to wake all of the knights that occupied the building. He couldn't think of a single reason why she would specifically enter  _ his _ room.

There was no response at first and he slowly felt the queen shift her weight onto his mattress, causing it to dip and for him to feel her warmth through the blanket over his hips.

Oh. Right. He was still in his underclothes.

The guard was suddenly thankful beyond belief for the cloak of darkness that covered the room for his face was flushed the brightest red. He could only imagine how he would look to the woman could she see him now.

He felt even more thankful when she removed her hand from his face, lest she feel the heat of his embarrassment if she were to linger any longer.

“I don't know,” she confessed and folded her hands over her lap, “Something told me to come see you.”

How strange, he pondered to himself. With this information in mind, he allowed the tension to melt from his shoulders and his head sank back down into the pillow.

“I couldn't sleep,” he commented offhandedly, careful to keep his voice down as not to wake his roommates.

They sat in silence for a long time, neither sure what to say before the woman scooted closer, placing the majority of her weight onto the bed as she drew closer.

“Maybe there was a reason we were both up.” Her tone was...husky. It wasn't one he had ever heard from her; it brought about some feeling of intimacy he wasn't sure he was ready to think about at the time so he tried to ignore it.

But her hands were on his chest now and she was so close, he could feel the heat of her breath on his neck and _this_ _wasn't_ _real_.

“Lily-” Jesse choked out. It was at this point he wasn't sure if what he was witnessing was reality any longer. This suddenness, the bleary feeling still occupying the back of his mind-

Perhaps he had fallen asleep and this was some twisted dream. After all, it wasn't unheard of to be aware you were dreaming. The whole process just usually came to a sudden halt when that realization sunk in that what he was experiencing was not real. At the moment, this was still very much happening.

“Shh,” she soothed, “We can think about this in the morning.”

The knight had no time to comprehend what she was saying before she had swung her leg over him and her body settled comfortably against his lap, her palms flat against his crumpled shirt.

A dry swallow and he looked up at her. The glint of her eyes was what he saw in the darkness; no other features were visible at all. The sickly sweet floral smell seemed overwhelming more now than ever in this small vicinity.

He wanted to speak, ask what she was doing and why, but he simply couldn't find his voice to do so. A mixture of fear and excitement had made its home in his chest.

And...well, if this was a dream, he may as well enjoy it, right? This was truly something he knew would never happen. He couldn't even muster the courage to tell her how he felt, knowing she was oblivious, and for what? Henry, while lacking in common decency and manners, definitely gave off the vibe that he would be a better bed partner than himself.

That thought alone burned him up inside, but he knew it was true. Should their relationships come down to the desires of flesh, he was well aware he wouldn't be anyone's first pick. He was too shy, too timid; he knew he wouldn't be able to commit even in the event he was.

And yet he wasn't pushing her off. She would be the only one he wouldn't deny and she was the one who never gave him a second glance. And now her hands were peeling away his covers, revealing his indecency underneath.

A horrible wave of embarrassment struck him again, seemingly pulling his mind back out to reality that someone was trying to undress him and that someone was someone he had lusted and longed for.

“I-I can't-” he stammered, but she paid him no mind, rocking to the side so that the blanket could be removed. He wore his undergarments, nothing else, and the air in the room suddenly felt a lot colder than before.

He wouldn't admit it here, though a small part of him felt like blurting it out in a panic, but he had never been intimate with a woman before. It was blasphemy considering most knights regularly made it apart of their career to hook up with as many women as possible during their off time, but the thought had always felt...wrong in a way. Not to say he didn't feel such urges or attraction to more than one woman he had met in his life, but rutting around in a inn bed like a pair of dogs in heat with someone you held no attachment to was simply unappealing. He liked to say he was waiting until marriage, but it usually only garnered mocking jokes and laughs.

It was that realization that struck him that if this continued, he had no clue what he should do beyond the bare basics. The man couldn't help, but feel idiotic in that situation. Even in a dream, he was utterly incapable.

Jesse barely had time to think about this before she was slinking closer to his face once more, her hot breath on his cheek for just a second before locking lips with him.

He had kissed before, that much he had done, but it had always felt uneventful in every case. This was ethereal, almost otherworldly. Her lips were soft and warm against his own chapped ones, too delicate to be sitting on top of him taking charge and instigating what was to come.

He supposed, in a cruel way, it fitted.

Arms trembling in fear of returning it, they finally found their way around her neck and shoulders, deepening their kiss just as her tongue slipped past his lips and dances against his own. His fingers knotted into the fabric of her clothing, finding it too silky and soft to be her usual gown. Had she really left her home and came out here in nothing, but her underclothes?

It was a dream; he really had to stop trying to logic his way out of every issue.

The softest moan escaped her mouth, but it was silenced in his own, sitting up straighter to give equal force while her fingers plucked the buttons on his shirt undone. Jesse decided to match her confidence for only a second by sliding his rough hands under the hem of her night dress and against her bare back.

What he felt stunned him into faltering. He had expected the same smooth softness that had adorned her lips, but instead he felt bumpy ridges, deep raised scars that felt worse than many if his own. No matter his reaction, it didn't seem she noticed or cared as she pulled him out if his shirt.

By now, she would have had to have noticed his own problem. He had realized it a few minutes before and nearly felt faint at the thought, but the thin fabric did little to soften his stiff shaft currently seated against her front, the only things keeping sensitive skin from touching skin being his underwear and her dress.

“I want you,” she breathed as she gazed down at her shaken guard, “But you'll have to be quiet.” It was followed by an uncharacteristic giggle, so soft it was barely audible.

This was it. The lump in his throat only served to get bigger with each passing second of this anticipation and fright.

Her hands found the buttons on his underwear and they were quickly undone, freeing his erection and exposing it to the cool air.

Wasn't there supposed to be more foreplay, he couldn't help, but wonder before any train of thought he had came to a screeching halt all at once.

One hand gripping the edge of her night dress, she lifted the hem just enough for him to get one clear view of her needy sex before she lifted her hips up and seated herself on top of him.

He had often wondered what this truly felt like, but he had never imagined it would be like this. His hips jerked and spasmed at the contact, inexperienced and unsure of what to do, but it didn't seem she intended to give him any time to weigh his options.

Raising up until only his tip was still inside her, she slammed back down with a bit too much rigor as the resounding wet sound of skin on skin was far too loud for their location. The next was gentler, though no slower. His trembling hands found her hips, holding on tight enough to cause bruises to form under his fingertips, but the blissful sensation was just too much to bear.

Neither were in any state to last long and Jesse was positive if the occasional smack of her body against his hips didn't wake up the other guards, the constant shuffling and crunching of his mattress would.

“Xander,” she whimpered breathlessly, a name that felt foreign, but familiar all in the same, “Xander-”

_ Lily _ -

“Ariel-”

Jesse said her name, but a different one left his lips entirely. In the haze of their lovemaking, he decided to chalk it up to just that; he had no idea what he was saying.

An orgasm was not unfamiliar territory to him,he wasn't quite that innocent, but he could easily say he had never felt one as powerful as he did right then. Burying himself as deep inside her as he could go, he held her shaking hips close and filled her full of his seed.

She gasped at the sensation and shuddered on top of him for a few seconds; he reveled in the feeling of her muscles tightening then loosening around his shaft repeatedly until he began to slowly come off his high.

Her body collapsed against his own, his arms slipping up her sides to wrap loosely around her waist as their damp skin stuck together, neither quite strong enough to separate just yet.

They laid like that for a while, Jesse finally finding himself drifting in and out if consciousness for the first time that night, only to be pulled from the delightful mindset by the feeling of Lily pulling herself off of him. The oversensitivity caused him to release a low hiss, but his muscles were far too spent to tense in response.

He thought she would leave without a word and the anxiety he had been drowning in before they had made love came rushing back like a tidal wave. Of course, he would be used because it was convenient. It wasn't him, it was the fact he was there.

His self-pitying thoughts were severed just as quickly as they began when lips met his, slow and gentle unlike the first times.

“I love you.”

The rough tone was now replaced with the sweet voice he had always known, unmistakable, and he felt the fog tugging at his mind again.

“I love you too.” He wouldn't let her leave after all that without actually saying it. Pathetic perhaps his first time telling her this was after this level of intimacy, but no matter. That was a thought for another time.

The knight allowed his eyes to close as the woman eased off the bed, intending to get back to her own home before the sun came up over the horizon. Tomorrow would be one hell of a thing to answer to, but that wasn't even a figment in either of their minds at the time.


End file.
